Clostridium botulinum
by smargden
Summary: Harry får an annan uppväxt, och när Albus försöker hitta Harry så erbjuds han en annan lösning, men Flerskoletävlingen ger möjligheter - för flera. Ett maffigt paket - med 13 kapitel i samma leverans. ser gärna Revierws.


**Clostridium botulinum**

By Smargden

** /AN:**

En inte alltför lång story som har ett slut redan från början. Samtidigt som den har en möjlig öppning för en fortsättning. Det är ingen som helst romantik eller sådant i den här, och inte heller så uttalat om detaljer. Inledningen skrevs och blev liggande sen kändes det som att det behövde göras något med den och en krystad fortsättning skapades – nästan som för att 'bli av med den'. Det mesta handlar om att en motsträvig Harry tvingas tillbaks till Europa genom tävlingen, efter att familjen Potters husalver räddade honom från Nr 4.

Samtidigt är det en liten påminnelse kom kökshygien, För till inläggning av sill använder man gärna saltad sill – det gör att den är bakterierensad. Sen KOKAS lagen (socker, salt ättika) är rena varor medan övriga kryddor och den gula löken som ska vara med i lagen kanske en vecka eller mer MÅSTE KOKAS. För utseendets skull vill man även ha röd lök med – när den ska tillsättas måste man vara extremt noggrann så att man håller borta alla (allt man kan) möjligheter för jordbakterier att komma med. alltså skära bort rotdelen, skölja, skala, skölja, skär upp – men med annan kniv och på annan skärbräda än som använts för de tidigare momenten. När sedan okokta kryddor sätts till är det FÄRSKVARA, ska stå kyld och ALDRIG förvaras mer än till dagen efter, ej framtagen kyld kan stå till andra dagen, men senare än det bör undvikas. Notera att detta gäller då inga bakteriedödande tillsatser har använts. Lagen med socker, salt och ättika för 'serveringslag' är inte i sig tillräckliga för att vara bakteriedödande.

Vidare för kökshygien, använd gärna platshandskar, de är för att hålla DINA händer fria från bakterier från matråvara (fjäderfäkött i första hand) som ska tillagas, inte tvärt om. Annat än då uppläggning av färdig mat utförs, viktigt också att ALDRIG låta 'typ grönsaker' kontamineras från smittorisker — eller omvänt. Tyvärr förekommer det numer ofta att färskvaror (grönsaker och bär) vattnas med o-hygieniskt vatten. Därför är det viktigt att vara ytterst försiktig med saker som inte hygienbehandlas med kokning, eller på annat sätt 'renas'. Använd heller aldrig samma skärredskap/underlag mellan olika moment i matberedningen.

Hett vatten för rengöring mellan moment innebär HETARE än du får ur varmvattenkranen.

Varmvatten till tappkranar FÅR INTE VARA SKOLLHETA, alltså 60 grader eller mer. Du behöver minst 65 grader för de normala matsjukdomsbakterierna, medan en del kräver ännu högre temperatur. Inte ens många diskmaskiner svarar upp till det kravet, men kompenserar med ett aggressivt rengöringsmedel.

— Det blev en lång utläggning, men ta gärna lärdom —

**/ Slut AN:**

**1**

Unge Harry visste att hur han än gjorde så fick han enbart hårda ord mot sig, _så varför bry sig_. Han visste att receptet krävde nästan lika mycket socker som vatten och för varje deciliter vatten skulle det vara en kvarts deciliter ättika, inte den starka isättikan. Dessutom skulle det vara andra kryddor inklusive vitpeppar som skulle krossas, allt — inklusive löken, skulle kokas i fem minuter för att sedan svalna innan sillen sattes i.

Eftersom Petunia _insisterade_ på att det skulle vara en deciliter socker per LITER vatten, och att sätta i löken först efter att lagen hade svalnat, så gjorde Harry som han var tillsagd. Det var om två veckor som Vernons syster skulle komma på besök, och planeringen för festen Vernons 40-årsdag hade pågått länge.

—

Sorgen var stor, sex barn utöver Dudley hade hastigt blivit föräldralösa, få grund av matförgiftning. Barnen klarade sig därför att de inte åt sill, ett par vuxna klarade sig också, tack vare att de använde mer sprit än sill, om de ens avnjöt sill över huvud taget, och kanske för att de var gång de satte något som såg ut som sill i munnen såg hade de maskerat det för att inte märka ut sig. Men det blev ändå mycket stora besvär för att ordna framtiden för de överlevande.

—

A/N:

Botulinumtoxin (eller botulinustoxin) (BLT) är ett toxin som produceras av bakterien Clostridium botulinum och orsakar botulism. BLT räknas som ett av de mest potenta toxin som överhuvudtaget existerar, där dödlig dos uppgår till endast 1 ng/kg intravenöst och 3 ng/kg vid inandning. Detta innebär att det krävs 0.00000009 gram rent toxin för att döda en genomsnittlig människa på 90 kg.

—

Rent toxin uppges vara sex miljoner gånger giftigare än skallerormsgift. Ett kryddmått av detta nervgift räcker för att döda samtliga Sveriges invånare och drygt 4 kg av ämnet räcker för att döda hela jordens befolkning. Botulinumbakterien förekommer naturligt i jord med mera i naturen. Botulinumförgiftning inträffar främst vid hemmagjord konservering av livsmedel där bakterien tillåts tillväxa under anaeroba förhållanden (syrefri miljö). Vitlök i olja är särskilt riskabelt. Honung kan innehålla sporer från Clostridium botulinum och ska inte ges till barn under två års ålder. (text ovan från .org), Noteras att det utöver fel recept även är 'lång tid'. Att notera är att bakterien är inte det som dödar, utan det gift som bakterien skapar. Alltså en sjuk person hjälps inte av antiseptiska medel, inte heller hjälper det att 'döda' bakterierna just innan man äter – om de redan har skapat giftet.

/AN:/

—

**2**

Albus Dumbledore fick inte besked om det inträffade förrän han saknade sin rapportör två veckor senare, även Fru Figg hade varit inbjuden, möjligen för att hålla anseendet högt, och att hon skulle ha Harry under Dursleys semester tre veckor senare. Nu visste han inte vad som hade hänt med unge Potter, för ingen han talade med visste vad som hade hänt honom. Några trodde han var bland de omkomna, även om hans namn inte fanns med bland dem. För Albus Dumbledore slutade alla spår efter Harry Potter den tragedin.

—

Harry däremot fanns nu i ett stort hus, och passades upp av husalver, men han visste inte mycket om det för han var mest medvetslös. Alverna hade plötsligt känt kontakten med familjs yngste medlem, och nu först kunde de hämta hem, och fann honom i den lilla skrubben under trappan, innan någon av de vuxna som skulle söka igenom huset hunnit hitta honom. De kände att blockeringen som hindrade dem att nå honom plötsligt hade upphört mycket tidigt på morgonen, de kunde också känna att tiden att rädda honom var knapp.

De visste också att den eller det som hade blockerat dem tidigare kunde blockera dem igen — därför såg de själva till att det inte kunde hända igen. Som alver av huset Potter hade de tillgång till en fungerande budget för egendomarnas underhåll, den gav utrymme att hålla ännu en mun mättad. Därför hade de inga hinder att skaffa det som behövdes för unge Harry.

"Master Harry, hur känns det nu?" Hörde Harry en orolig röst som frågade

"Det känns som att . . . . att jag inte är så trött längre, hur länge har jag sovit?"

"Master Harry var . . . var inte i så bra kondition när vi äntligen hittade master Harry. Master Harry har sovit i tre nätter och fyra dagar, efter att vi hittade master."

"Vem . . . hm . . _vad_ är du?"

"Jag är Takki, jag är en av Potteralverna — vi är . . . vi kallas _husalver_. Vi . . vi måste ha familj för att vår magi ska kunna verka, det är en mycket gammal förbannelse, eller om vi är — någon har sagt det, att vi är något som en gammal magiker gjort för många många år sedan. Ingen vet idag — men vi finns och vi kan bara finnas om vi har en familj att få kraft från som utbyte använder vi en del av den kraften att hjälpa familjen vi hör ihop med."

"Ni finns — och ni har räddat mig — ja?"

"Vi tjänar familjen Potter, när det hemska hände så var det en elak man många tror gott om, som låste unge master till ett hem där vi inte kunde nå master. Vi kände att unge Master fanns — men master var blockerad för oss."

"Men nu — vad har hänt jag vet inget, jag vet att de stängde in mig — sen inget mer."

"Många vuxna dog, när frun i huset dog brast den spärr som hindrade oss att hämta unge master tidigare. Men genast spärren försvann visste vi att skynda. Unge master var i . . . unge master mådde inte bra, vi har varit tvungna att hålla master i sömn, för att kunna hjälpa master."

"Petunia insisterade på att inte följa receptet, och var för tidig att göra förberedelser, sill och andra saker som inte ska vara färdiga mer än högst ett par dagar, men hon skulle ha det klart veckor innan de skulle användas — hur jag än försökte visa på receptens varningar så fick jag bara veta att jag skulle göra som hon sa. Hur många blev sjuka?"

"Tolv vuxna och åtta inte fullt vuxna sägs det, vi har försökt se vad som händer — om det är något vi måste hämta in till unge master. Vi tog med allt som kändes ha koppling till unge master, på vinden hittade vi saker som inte kunde vara annat än efter masters mor, vi hittade också saker som är masters, det fanns i en korg som också fanns på vinden."

"Stackars de som blev kvar, stackars barn, men de flesta av dem gjorde sig lustiga öve . . . vad sa . . fanns det saker från mor där?"

"Jo — men unge master måste äta något nu — vänta kommer jag med lite mat — försök sitta upp."

—

Jo — tiden gick, och Potters husalver en ordentlig stab om 23 individer hjälptes alla åt för att underhålla unge göra dagarna innehållsrika för deras unge master, gladde sig att de hade unge master med dem igen. De såg till att Gringotts fick veta hur det var ställt med deras master, och att saker behövde ses över. Två veckor efter att Harry var räddad från Privet Drive fanns han inte ens kvar i Europa. Potters var en gammal släkt och hade involverat många platser till familjen genom åren. Därför fanns det många platser som kunde nyttjas.

Men för en föräldralös yngling på sex år behövdes det ett _ordnat förhållande_, för att sköta skolgången, men också at hålla hemligt var unge Harry fanns. Visst fanns det familjer som släktgrenar och därmed släktingar till unge Harry, men de oroliga åren med första och andra världskrigen hade tärt på både manskap och möjligheter till närmare kontakt.

När det dessutom blev ett fortsättningskrig i Britannia inom magiskaenklaven så hade all kontakt med huvudgrenen upphört, och med det försvann även kunskap om personförhållanden. Därför fanns det inte heller några möjligheter för unge Harry att återanknyta till släktingar med närmare släktskap än minst åtta generationer tillbaks, och de var därför bortom familjegemenskapen.

Men i första hand plantager, farmer och några rancher fanns och var verksamma som företag med styrelse och personal. Därför var det också möjligt att med hjälp av _dokument hemifrån_ enrollera unge Harry som elev med skyddad identitet. Därför användes aldrig familjenamnet för honom, Harold Evans var det namn hans alver hade skapat till honom — med Gringotts hjälp, och de som fick ansvaret att vara hans tillfälliga målsmän visste att det var just en ung person med skyddad identitet.

På så sätt kunde unge Harry med sina husalvers hjälp och lite insats från Gringotts få fyra år med grundskoleutbildning samtidigt som han hade en avsevärt bättre miljö än han kunnat minnas från Dursleys.

Under de fyra åren hade han var sommar vistats på ett äldre familjehus i Potterhills Barbados, medan skolåren bedrevs på ön Aruba, i Texas, på Suva, och i Bolivia. På så sätt blev det inga bestående fästpunkter, men inte heller några bestående unga vänner. Men däremot många _små_ vänner, de visste att unge Harold var endast en tillfällig gäst så det etablerades aldrig några bestående band. Mest lärde han sig att världen är stor och har många olika värden och värderingar.

—

**3**

Harry var 10 år när han enrollerades till Salem akademi of magic. Han hade lärt sig om magi redan när husalverna räddade honom, och han kunde en del magi som kunde vara till stor nytta även om magin i sig var av mindre betydelse.

Den viktigaste magin han fick lära sig var att göra rent sår, och få dem att stänga sig. Andra viktiga besvärjelser var att göra eld och att kondensera vattenångan ur luft så han fick vatten att dricka, besvärjelsen som gjorde rent sår kunde också användas för att göra vatten rent nog att våga dricka.

Eftersom ingen av alverna talade om att _det är svårt att göra magi utan trollspö_ så visste inte Harry det — och därför var det inte heller svårt för honom. Den sak alverna var ytterst noga med att förklara alvaret med var distansförflyttning. Jo — han fick lära sig en form av teleportering.

Den kunde vara livsviktig ifall kan kom vilse, eller blev för länge ute i naturen när det blev kväll. Han fick aldrig ens försöka det _i hastigt mod_, han skulle alltid koncentrera sig noga på både sig själv och på platsen han valde att komma till. Han fick _aldrig_ försöka med längre avstånd än några mil, bättre att göra det flera gånger mellan kända platser om han behövde komma längre sträckor.

Så Harry var inte helt utlämnad medan han gick skolgång på olika ställen, och alverna var aldrig heller långt borta från honom, de visste att inte lämna honom igen.

—

Albus Dumbledore hade det inte lätt, Gringotts vägrade godkänna hans _förmyndarskap_ över Harry Potter — så länge han inte visade upp unge Harry. När han inte heller kunde visa upp några verifikat som berättigade de utbetalningar han redan hade begärt återkrävdes beloppen _med ränta och straffavgift_. Han fann det för gott att inte protestera när beloppet presenterades för tredje gången. 689'348 galleons är en hel del pengar.

Han insåg dock att om det fördes upp till granskning i stora rådet var hans öde beseglat, för då skulle det bevisas att det var _ren stöld_ och med det var magisamhället med lag tvingade att överlämna honom till Gringotts rättsskipning — att bli drakföda var inget han såg fram emot.

Men Harry Potter _saknades_ — att han saknades var i sig inte så allvarligt, men att han saknades innebar att han var bortom kontroll och styrning av Albus Dumbledore, och det var _allvarligt_, för Albus Dumbledore.

—

**4**

"ALBUS — se här!"

"Vad är det Minerva, du ser ut som att du sett ett . . . _spöke_, fast det ser vi ju dagligen här — vad har hänt?"

"Potter — Harry Potter."

"Ah . . . va bra du har du hittat honom?"

"Hittat vet jag inte — adressen ser jag nu därför att han valde kuvertet hans acceptansbrev var skickat i att använda som svar."

"Och — var?"

"Harry Potter, Co Gringotts POD, Phoenix Arizona USA."

"Han svarade — då kommer han alltså."

"Titta här."

"N E J – tack" Läste Albus ut högt och fortsatte "jag är hans målsman — jag bestämmer att han ska komma."

"Först måste du hitta honom, den där Gringotts POD är ingen bank, det är inte ens ett ställe du kan besöka, det är enbart ett postomdirrigeringskontor. De _tar betalt_ och ganska ordentligt dessutom, för att ha en säkerhetshantering av post.

"Alla som har POD där får all post automatiskt via dem, inte en spårningsbesvärjelse, eller flyttnyckel kommer vidare, naturligtvis sänds vrålare i retur — du kan välja om du vill ha dem returnerade med tupp till hundrafald styrka, vilket är ganska vanligt om jag förstod deras broschyr korrekt, ingen som överlevt en sådan i retur gör om det.

"Du kan dessutom beställa brevgranskning, då öppnar de breven och beroende på vilka alternativ man beställt kan de även hantera svaren, endera svara enligt kundens individuella direktiv på breven eller generellt, beroende på tillval. Som jag sa, Potter skulle kunna vara i Hogsmeade och ha posten via dem — och vi blir inte klokare för det.

"Ser vi inte var han finns i boken, eller om vi gör ett brev till honom?"

"Nej, så snart den kommer iväg vet ugglorna vart det ska sändas. En uggla härifrån levererar brevet till Gringotts London, de för det vidare, vi kommer aldrig att få veta var en med post via deras POD finns. Inte av dem i alla fall."

"MEN Potter måste komma hit — visst kan vi väl sända fler brev — vi kan väl skicka ett . . . jag ska själv säga till Gringotts att de måste se till att Potter kommer hit."

"Lycka till."

—

"Dumbledore — vad vill du — du vet att du är begränsad till ett besök per månad i ytterligare två år, och den här månadens besök har du redan nyttjat — därför är nästa månads besök förbrukad. Nå vad vill du?"

"Jag förmyndare för Harry Potter, och han är enrollerad till Hogwarts, redan av hans föräldrar, men han vägrar att svara 'ja', så nå måste säga till honom att han måste komma."

"Begäran avslås — vi är inte dina drängar att beordra. Var det allt? adjö."

Albus visste att han var på enormt tunn is när det gällde Gringotts, de kunde vilken dag som helst föra upp hans hantering av Potters etablissemang innan han vägrades behörighet _utan att Harry Potter själv_ visades upp. Gjorde de det så kunde hans liv mycket väl vara förspillt.

—

Harry visste redan långt innan det blev aktuellt med Hogwarts att han skulle erbjudas — _ja erbjudas_ att komma dit. Men han var redan förbi tredje årskursens studielitteratur, Salem hade bredare utbud av ämnen att studera än Hogwarts erbjöd. Jo han hade Hogwarts kursböcker, och med alvernas hjälp hade han också god kunskap om var respektive årskurs på Hogwarts var i sina studier. Nej – han hade bättre bas för sin utbildning där han var nu.

Ett år på Salem, men med självstudier däremellan, så hade han inga problem att bemästra det Hogwarts skulle erbjuda honom om tre år. Det kunde naturligtvis ha en viss betydelse att han hade fått en mängd spärrar och begränsningar av hans förmåga bortstädare. Det Salem erbjöd deras elever från tredje året var minnestransferering.

Det kostade en hel del guld, men det var också _guld värt_. Med rätt balans mellan fysiska övningar och minnestransferering kunde han nå mästarcertifikat i fem ämnen på fyra år. Det skulle innebära att han skulle ha mästarcertifikat i fem ämnen året innan han skulle vara färdig på Hogwarts om han skulle välja det — men då utan ens NEWT. Valet var enkelt.

—

"Potter, Harry James, det är du — eller hur?" Frågade rektorn han hade kallats upp till andra veckan i september, det var hans andra år där nu.

"Ja, Sir. Men jag använder Harold Evans, och har gjort det nu i många år. är det något problem, Sir?"

"Kan vara, det är på ministernivå. Er minister har framfört en begäran till många länder, inklusive vårt, att alla skolor ska svara på ifall de har en elev som _kan vara_ Harry James Potter. Vad har du att säga om det?"

"Att jag räddades från ett öde som jag har svårt att beskriva, mycket av det är förträngt, men när de jag placerads hos av Albus Dumbledore dog, då först kunde min familjs husalver hitta mig, jag blev sex år lite efter det. Jag har fått blockeringar och spärrar för min förmåga avlägsnade, före det hade jag i magisk styrka obetydligt mer än omagiska, inlärningsförmåga var också begränsade, dessa var satta av Albus Dumbledore.

"Jag har också fått veta att han under de fem första åren han hade tillgång till min familjs etablissemang under förevändningen att han var min målsman förskingrat bortåt en halv miljon galleons — detta enligt Gringotts besked. När han inte kunde visa upp mig personligen begärde det tillbaks allt. Jag tror, att det handlar om att han försöker ta kontrollen över mig och mitt igen. Sir."

"Vad har du för planer om vi bortser från Europa?"

"Gå här och när jag är behörig att köpa minnestrensefer till fem mästarcertifikat på fyra år."

"Okej, jag ser att du fick goda vitsord förra året, så jag tror du har möjlighet att gå iland med det, vilka ämnen hade du tänkt dig?"

"Försvar, besvärjelsekonst, förvandling är de tre jag avser premiera. Sen har jag två som beror på om jag har fallenhet för det trolldryck och helandets konst, men som alternativ dem — agent, och handgemäng."

"Det var ambitiöst, — hmmm, de två alternativen, vad avser du med dem?"

"Om jag har förstått mina föräldrars anteckningar rätt så finns det en _Voldemort_ som dödade dem, men han sökte döda mig — mina alver har förklarat för mig att han har gjort saker som hindrat honom från att dö, fast kanske inte riktigt så — död, är ju en vampyr också — odöd, men de måste ju först dö, så jo han är _kroppsligen död_ men han finns kvar som ett mellanting mellan spöke och levande, så han är kvar — alltså finns han. Han lär inte nöja sig med att misslyckats mörda ett blöjbarn — så det är för att skydda mig själv, och kanske jag behöver det för jobb — min far var auror, och jag känner lite av ett sug åt det hållet."

"Du är ung nu, men jag kan inte hindra att kunskapen om att du finns här kommer tillbaks dit, och då kan det bli så att du med tvång _hämtas hem_, just genom att du inte är myndig. Men — genom att den där Albus Dumbledore, som jag inte har så goda relationer med, för närvarande inte har dig under sin tumme och inte haft på flera år så kan du svära in dig här, men det innebär också sex år forcerad utbildning. Sen har du ett arbetskontrakt på lika lång tid."

"Vad innebär det tolv år, det är lång tid, jag hade hoppats vara _välutbildad_ då jag blir myndig vid sjutton."

"Du är elva nu, om sex år är du sjutton — och myndig i England, i många stater här är du myndig — i många avseenden, när du är femton, på andra ställen först när du är aderton. Men två år med två extra år per år, med hjälp av tidvändare ger dig sex utbildningsår, ytterligare två år med tidvändare som anställd är de övriga sex åren, i det läget är du femton år, amerikansk medborgare med sex års tjänst inom federala aurorkåren."

"Jag har oerhört svårt att tro att de anställer barn till aurortjänst."

"Det är just det — de år som ger sex år, gör att du har sjutton år som ålder i dina tjänstgöringskort, när du börjar, sen är du tjugotre och har sex tjänsteår bakom dig. Du använder en kombination av besvärjelse och dryck som bromsar kroppsutvecklingen. Kroppsligt följer du din kalenderålder, det är mentalt och funktionellt som du är _erfaren_."

"Ah . . . jag tror jag förstår, de behöver agenter med ungt utseende — ibland?"

"Ja, och det är inget jobb man hittar och söker — endast de som man tror på, erbjuds."

"Alltså — jag erbjuds att _försvinna från Dumbledores krokar_ men samtidigt binda mig i tolv långa år som är fyra på kalendern, — och sen?"

"Sen är du . . . sen kan du göra som du vill — fortsätta i jobbet — eller begära avsked. Du behöver ha minst tjugo års tjänst för att kunna få pensionsavgång, alltså betald pension."

"Det frestar, för om jag inte tar erbjudandet — så skeppar ni tillbaks mig?"

"Inte så, men ord om att du finns här under antaget namn går tillbaks, sen blir det _förmodligen_ en begäran från dem att du ska skickas hem. Då blir du tillfrågad och kan argumentera för din sak, sen avgörs det av några få personer. Du kan naturligtvis _rymma_ igen och sen hålla dig undan, men din möjlighet till utbildning här blir obefintlig om beslutet är att du ska skickas hem."

"Två saker ser jag som viktiga — utbildning, och erfarenhet. Med det erbjudandet har jag det, kunskap, erfarenhet och dessutom skydd. Så ja tack."

—

Utbildningstiden var mer än intensiv, han var ju på tre ställen samtidigt, även om det för honom var sekventiellt så var de för den kollektiva tillvaron simultana. Därför fungerade inga som helst spårningsbesvärjelser riktade mot honom. Men utbildningen blev ytterst komplicerad när den gick över att vara med minnestransfer. När de första sex åren var avklarade följde mycket underliga uppdrag.

Med hans unga utseende skulle han infiltrera ungdomsgäng. Där skulle han hitta äldre personer som styrde ungdomarna. Så gott som alltid handlade det om drogförmedling och stöldligor. Han tyckte inte om hur han blev tvungen att göra ibland — men han visste också att när de äldre som fångade in kunde de unga omhändertas och många kunde _räddas_.

Han visste att det var i det närmaste _panik_ ett tag i England, med Harry Potter borta försökte Dumbledore puffa upp Neville Longbottom, att stiga in i Potters ställe. Men när en osynlighetsmantel alverna som höll ögonen på situationen hemma kände igen den och att var på väg att hamna i händerna på unge Longbottom tog de över _gåvan_ innan den ens hann komma fram.

Efter det började alverna _städa_ och allt som Dumbledore hade som han inte ägde försvann för honom. Därför försvann även den äkta stenen, och ersattes med en alvkompnerad kopia utan att Albus märkte något, den äkta stenen kom tillbaks till dess rätta ägare.

Det var under Harrys andra år som anställd som ett internationellt utrop adresserades till Harry Potter.

_Harry Potter har utvalts att tävla i treskoletävlingen vid Hogwarts. Om Potter uteblir tappar han sin magi, detta är ett bindande kontrakt. Ett kontrakt genom mycket gammal magi._

—

"Potter — har sett det där — eller hur?"

"Har sett det, men då jag inte har varit där de senaste åren och aldrig vad jag vet på Hogwarts – så kan jag inte vara bunden till det — eller hur?"

"Jag håller med dig — men jag vet att det finns de som är enormt intresserade att du kommer dit. Därför ska vi låta göra ett test på dig, det visar vilka eder och bindningar du har. Undvik att låta någon som inte är behörig att göra ett sånt test."

"Visar det även mina eder hit?"

"Ja – det är dem vi tänker på i första hand, som kan göra din tillvaro utanför oss, riskfylld."

"Jag förstår, vilka _kan_ göra sånt test?"

"I princip alla som läst bruksanvisningen, men det inbegriper blod från dig, blod som inte är mer än högst en minut gammal, alltså du behöver _ge_ blod till dess användning, det kan tas med våld, men som sagt — en minut eller mer och det är värdelöst."

—

"Tyvärr — någon som har haft tillgång till ditt blod — även om det är gammalt, även om det tagits medan du var blöjbarn — så är det _ditt blod_, och därför är det kopplat på dig. Men — genom att tävlingen ar avsedd för personer _äldre_ än sjutton år kan du inte nekas att ta ditt huvudmannaskap för familjenamnet, det gör dig automatiskt myndig. Sen är det en tävling för skolor, jo — det är nu en fyrskoletävling, och därför ska du ha en skola i bottnen. Phoenix institutet of magic, med mig som rektor, med tre av våra som instruktörer kommer vi att tvinga oss in i tävlingsledningen. Inget kräver att du ska vara på Hogwarts hela tiden, bara på tävlingstillfällena, och det kan vi utnyttja — till bristningsgränsen."

"Så jag måste alltså?"

"Jo — men det blir som _jobb_. Officiellt är du elev under mig — och mina lärare, men här vi vet att det är ett jobb."

"Okej, när ska vi dit?"

"Om nästa vecka — sedan är första momentet två veckor senare."

"Ska vi — ska jag göra två extra tider där också?"

"Jo — under de två extra ska du inte synas, du ska samla in allt du kan om alla du kan komma på något att lära om dem. En mapp om varje elev — och den ska vara så komplett som möjligt."

"Okej, kan bli skoj, ungefär vilken utbildningsnivå ska jag officiellt ha?"

"I kooridorsnack — ge inte ut för mycket, när du behöver — låt inget hindra dig, men undvik att göra saker spektakulärt om du kan undvika — men säkerheten gör först, även under tävlingsmomenten."

"Okej Sir. De vet inte vad de har öppnat för dörrar. Vilka är de övriga kombattanterna?"

"En från vardera av skolorna, nån Bulgar möjligen en diva berömd i Quidditchsammanhang, en fransyska, mycket utseende mindre muskler men skenet kan vara falskt och en kille från Hogwarts, en neutral person. Men om jag förstått rätt så här långt så är det två individuella moment, det avslutande har tidigare varit någon form av tävling mot ett mål där de två föregående momenten gett startordningen för den sista och avgörande delen. Så trots att de två första är viktiga så är de inte kritiska för totalvinsten — tävla för att vinna."

"Okej. Skoluniform?"

"Två saker om den, för det första så kommer många att fråga om VAR du bor, och var skolan är. Skolan är _internatskola_ alltså bor du på skolan, men platsen var skolan finns är _hemlig_. Naturligtvis kommer de att insistera på att du talar om var den finns, men eftersom du inte håller hemligheten om _var den finns_ så kan du naturligtvis inte heller säga var den är. Jag kommer att fråga om de har kartbeskrivning på var Karkaroff's skola finns — de håller också hemligt om den, med det så ska de bara vara tyst."

"Jo, kan en skola vara hemlig kan fler, bra. Och klädseln?"

"Och skoluniformen, den är — åtminstone tills vidare, av militär uniformstyp, camo, parad och daglig dräkt. Vi håller för närvarande på att ta fram några varianter av våra dolda _tillbehör_ vi vill inte att våra verkliga detaljer sipprar ut, men några modifieringar av dem kommer dräkterna att innehålla."

—

**5**

"Gregory Dackan, rektor för Phoenix institutet of magic. Här är Wladimir Golkaw, lärare i handgemäng och försvar, Lea Murray, runor, trolldryck, och förvandlingskonst och Clay Gevry, besvärjelser, mentala tillämpningar och logistik. Själv utbildar jag bland annat i etikett och självdiciplin, vapenteknik och då vi har elever för det RW. Det här är, som du kanske förstår, Harry Potter, vi har kommit fram till att han faktiskt på något vidrigt sätt blivit involverad i detta. Redan nu kan jag säga att jag, å mitt lands vägnar, kommer att begära en ed av samtliga funktionärer och annan myndig personal, att de inte på något sätt varit inblandad i det som gjort att min elev blivit bunden till detta. Samtidigt vill jag ta tillfället i akt att påpeka att då det nu är en _fyrskoletävling_ så ska enligt regelverket varje skola bidra med ett tävlingsmoment. Nästa vecka kommer jag att lägga fram min skolas tävlingsmoment. Och vi kommer inte att representera oss med fler än den utvalda tävlande eleven och den skolstab som jag har presenterat."

"Oj, det var ett långt anförande som jag måste titta närmare på och överväga, men känn er välkomna till Hogwarts. Men varför bara en elev, de övriga skolorna har många fler elever och med det ökar förståelseutbytet mellan skolorna."

"Herr Dumbledore — vi kommer inte för att ställa upp med ett antal elever som väljer huruvida de anmäla sitt intresse eller ej. Vi kommer därför att någon har gjort en lagvidrig överträdelse om bundit min elev till det här. Vi har inget intresse av att visa upp ett antal elever, som inte heller vill visa upp sig offentligt. Vi — det vill säga, en av mina elever, är hittvingad, och med det som grund ställer delar av skolans ledning upp för vår elev."

"Harry min . . . . "

"Herr dumbledure du tilltalar inte mig på den formen. Jag är _Sir Potter_ eller Lord Potter, det gäller dig och hela din stab och elevkår. Sir".

"Herr Dumbledore, min elev Harry Potter är Lord Potter, genom att den här tävlingen, genom myndighetsdekret, endast är öppen för _myndiga_ elever så har min elev och jag besökt ministeriet och klarat av alla dokument i ärendet."

"Han är ju inte ens femton, bara lite över fjorton fyllda."

"Min bästa Dumbledore — ge min nu _din_ ED på att du inte har haft av Lord Potters blod liggande i många år. Det är nämligen så att någon har använt Lord Potters blod, ett blod som är äldre än tio år, det går att läsa ut av bindningsparametrarna. — Så få höra nu — Har du använt Lord Potters blod för att binda honom till den här turneringen."

"Naturligtvis har jag inget med det att göra — jag blev lika förvånad som alla andra när hans namn kom ut den brinnande bägaren."

"Men du svär ingen ed på att du inte har, eller har haft tills nyligen av hans blod sedan han var blöjbarn. Så var mycket medveten om att jag, min stab och min elev — inte är samarbetsvilliga. Men planera för ett fjärde moment — som nummer tre., alltså före det avslutande momentet."

"Det kan vi inte göra hela tävlingsformen är redan bestämd."

"Då är det enkelt för mig att officiellt deklarera att ni tre har frångått regelverket — tänk på att samtliga rektorer, och myndighetspersoner som involveras — godtar att regelverket följs — så funktionärerna är lika bundna som de insvurna eleverna, det rektor Dumbledore medför att du, dina övriga medrektorer samt involverad ministeriepersonal som vägrar min skola att bidra med vårt moment tappar er magi, jag har naturligtvis läst på när jag fick vetskap om att min skola blev inblandad."

"Vad är det för moment du vill tillföra?"

"Duell — detaljerna har jag inte bestämt mig för ännu, endera möter varje tävlande varje övrig tävlande i en mot en, i bäst av tre ronder, eller en storduell med alla samtidigt där sist stående är segrare. Bara det att det inte finns några begränsningar i förutsättningarna — ALLT GÅR som det heter. Den ska utföras sju dagar före sista momentet."

"Men det kan ju innebära att någon _dör_ . . . det kan jag inte gå med på."

"Det kan innebära det jo, och förmodligen blir det de övriga tre tävlande som gör det. Jag väljer den tävlingsform som mest gynnar min elev. Ni har ju en som klart favoritiserar eldfängda tävlanden, velas är eldanvändare — även om jag har svårt att se hur en ung flicka kan ha fördel mot män i möte med en drake. Ni har sedan en form som klart missgynnar velas. Alltså Du eller Karkaroff har valt vattnet, så kom inte och påstå att momenten är valda för att ge alla tävlanden samma förutsättningar. Det innebär livsfara att gå upp mot en drake, kan tänka mig att vattnet inte är så hälsosamt heller. Så duell där allt går — sannolikt blir det alla möter alla. Och en sak ytterligare — _ingen_ — inte ens DU, har något att säga direkt till min elev, allt ni har att säga går genom mig, är det förstått?"

"Ja, jag förstår, det hade varit bättre om ni kunnat vara samarbetsvilliga med oss andra."

"När ni med blodsmagi tvingat hit min elev och hindrar honom från hans normala skolning — och därigenom också tvingar mig och min stab att delta så — nej — nej — vi är klart ovilliga och inte det minsta medgörliga. Du gör bäst i att förklara för din stab och dina elever det jag nyss sa, om adressering av saker till min elev."

"Jag ska meddela dem. Ni är naturligtvis välkomna att bo här, lärarna i lärarbostäderna och för din elev kan jag ordna sängplats i Gryff . . . . "

"Bespara dig det, de gånger vi _måste_ delta i samkväm hos er medför vi _egen skaffning_, om vi så ska grilla ett svin över öppen eld i nån av era öppna spisar eller på gården, men vi reder oss själva. Med det hoppas jag du inser att vi inte litar på er. Go kväll. Kom, så tar vi oss till vårt."

Albus bara stirrade efter dem när de gick bort från Hogwarts. De hade inte ens gått in, de hade stått i dörren och bytt _o-artigheter_. Albus insåg dessutom att det nu blev _fyra moment_. Och han hade mycket onda aningar om vad det nya momentet skulle resultera i.

"Albus var handlade det där om. Var Potter med där — varför kom de inte in?" Undrade Minerva som stått på avstånd för att inte tränga sig på men nära nog att höra det som sades.

"Det var Potters skolas rektor och stab, och _Lord Potter_, som han ska tilltalas — av alla oss. De har . . . det var Dackan, rektor för Phoenix institutet of magic och stab om tre lärare samt Harry Potter, och de var inte det minsta samarbetsvilliga, de avser inte dela måltid med oss — han sa de inte har förtroende för att äta det som serveras här."

"Vad kan ha satt dem på så tvär agenda, och vad var det med ännu ett tävlingsmoment?"

"Någon har använt blodsmagi för att binda Potter till tävlingen, så de är inte samarbetsvilliga, och duellen, som han begär och har rätten att göra nu när det är en tävling för fyra skolor, jag tror att han tänker låta sin elev — Harry alltså, verkligen eliminera sina konkurrenter."

"Harry är väl yngst och därför riskerar han mest i en sådan duell."

"Så kan det se ut — men jag har förmåga att känna utstrålning av magiska individer, Potter hade sin styrka maskerad, möjligen att han till och med besitter förmågan att hålla tillbaks sin aura, det gör honom till en magiskt sett starkare än någon av de övriga tävlande."

"Albus — han är ju bara fjorton."

"Hur många veckor extra gjorde fröken Granger förra året? Potter kan ha gjort lika — faktiskt kan han teoretiskt ha skaffat sig flera år extra sedan han fick veta om tävlingen och att han var uttagen."

"Teoretiskt ja, men föga trovärdigt. Var ska de bo medan de är här? De andra två skolorna har ju egna resurser, hur kom de?"

"Gående, jag undrar vilken typ av skola det är, de kläder de hade på sig såg ju ut som paraduniformer för militärer."

"Jag noterade det också, de där färgade banden ovanför deras vänstra bröstficka, de motsvarar ordnar och utmärkelser, om det följer militära former, hur många var det på Potter, jag såg inte hans framsida mer än ett kort ögonblick."

"Tre rader med fem i bredd det gör femton utmärkelser. Om det nu följer den formen, det kan också vara skolutmärkelser, som våra skolämnen de följer — kanske vilken nivå de nått, prefekter, quidditchspelare och likande."

"Hoppas det — för en Potter ska väl inte vara en usel militär."

"Usel — vet jag inte, han hade en stabil hållning, men snabb tunga. Låt oss gå till middagsmålet, vi är sena."

—

**6**

Bara lite utanför Hogwarts grindar teleporterade Harrys grupp sig till sitt _näste_. De hade en _Mobile Home_, vid kusten med fin utsikt ut över havet med den nedgående solen som kvällsljus. Där hade de allt de behövde, och kunde visa upp att de hade, men transporten fortsatte vidare till familjen Potters herrgård, efter ca 15 minuter då de hade granskat sig för spårningsfyrar och att möjligheterna att följa dem uppfört.

"Nå Harry, vad fick du för uppfattning om _Dum-le-dore_?"

"Om inte skenet bedrar så är han svagare än han har varit, men han tror han är som i sin krafts dagar. Fick den känslan att han drar växlar av legenden om honom och hans tidigare styrka. Men han valde att _inte_ bevisa att han var oskyldig till att ha mitt blod. Däremot är jag säker på att någon har stulit lite av honom för det här ändamålet — förmodligen utan hans vetskap, fast nu vet han att blodet han har, har använts."

"Bra — trollspön?"

"Såg bara ett, ett magiskt komponerat — ingen kärna, mer som homogent besvuret, den hade magisk bindning till honom, jag tror han kan kalla det till sig även från långt håll."

"Bra — mer?"

"Två husalver var beredda att göra det de var förberedda att göra — oavsett vilken uppgift de muntligen gavs."

"Nu hängde jag inte med, hur kom du fram till det?"

"Samspelet mellan ögon och öronoch lite av deras hållning, du kan läsa av en hund på huvudhållning, svansföring samt hur de står med benen, på samma sätt kan du läsa av husalver — om du kan deras kroppsspråk. Jag har svårt att förklara, men när de har en _färdig uppgift_ bara väntar på en startorder, då är det _alerta_, när de väntar på att få en uppgift deklarerad, då är de _ödmjukt väntande_. En husalv kan inte ljuga för sin herre, men kan ljuga för andra både självständigt och på uppdrag, men de två översta centimetrarna av öronen avslöjar dem, de på något sätt _pulserar_. Sen kommer det lite mer invecklade mönster, de här hade pulserande örontoppar, som om de bara väntade på en startorder, att det de skulle göra som inte var helt ärligt — i det här fallet — mot oss."

"Jag fick känslan av det jag kunde läsa av Dumle, att de hade förberett något — förmodligen mot dig, och som de erbjöd dig — sängplats, som att du skulle sova bland kreti å pleti, och vara tacksam för det. Däremot kommer det bli svårare att kunna dokumentera dem alla, gör hällre fullständig analys av bara ett par stycken än övergripande över alla. Du har prioriteringslistan, börja med de fem översta, utöver dina mottävlande, men föresten som det är nu så håller vi oss borta från dem så mycket det bara går. Nu är det dags för middag."

—

Följande dag kunde Hogwarts invånare och gäster se en ny aktivitet på området utanför Hogwarts slott. Harry och de tre lärarna gjorde okända saker, de hade satt några underliga saker på tre-bensstativ. Det dröjde inte länge förrän några elever började närma sig.

"Vad gör ni?" frågade en flicka.

"Oh — vi fältmäter."

"Vadååå?"

"Jo vi fältmäter, punkter som är lätt preciserade mäts in till ett inbördes förhållande, med de som utgångsvärden mäter vi sedan in övriga platser."

"Varför då?"

"Det ska ju bli tävling här, och som förberedelser behöver vi kunna värdera förutsättningarna för olika moment."

"Hur kan era mätningar hjälpa för det — och är det inte mugglarmetoder?"

"Mugglar? . . Oh just ja — ni är ju dem, vi är ju _här_ nu. Alltså ja det är helt omagiska metoder, det där är en enkel teodelit, som är enbart en vinkelmätare. Med den får vi vinklar mellan refetrenspunkter och norr-referens. För att få deveationen så läser man av höjden på mätstakarna. På den där tripoden är det en annan variant, den kan även ge höjdvinkel, den ger deveationen i form av höjdvinkeldifferans, men det kräver sedan rätt mycket trigonometrikska beräkningar innan man har höjdskillnaderna. Så den enkla teodoliten med mätkäpp är ett snabbare sätt att få fram resultat."

"Jaha. . . . ."

"Förstod du alls något av det jag sa?"

"Nä."

"Bäst du går tillbaks till det du häll på med — du stör mig i mitt arbete och med det stoppar du hela vår verksamhet."

Harry tittade på när hon och några som stod på lite längre avstånd backade tillbaks, innan han fortsatte att rikta in, signalera med tydliga armrörelser till de tre övriga som flyttade sig utifrån hur Harry riktade in dem.

—

På rektorns kontor var det sammanträde, kravet på ett fjärde moment hade väckt bestörtning bland det två övriga skolorna, ministeriets delegat, en Bagman, gav sig den på att stoppa den begäran.

"Hör nu herr Dackan . .

"Rektor Dackan, herr Bagman, eller var det _Bugman_?"

"_Rektor _Dackan då, ni kan inte kräva att det ska vara ett fjärde moment, tävlingsformen är beslutad redan för två år sedan — och det står vi fast vid."

"Må så vara, men det var _innan_ ni valde att med blodsmagi, som för övrigt i det här landet är strängeligen förbjudet, band min elev, och med det den skola han går på, till den här tävlingen. Med det involverade ni oss, och med det följer att reglerna inte kan försummas. Vi har rätten — och avser nyttja den till vår absoluta fördel, att besluta om ett moment, ett moment per skola är vad reglerna stipulerar. Jag kräver det — de som hindrar det är de som betalar priset — sin magi, och med det kanske sitt liv."

"Varför vägrar du dina medarbetare och din elev att ens äta här?"

"Det är i omtanke om min personal och dess säkerhet. Någon har gjort sitt yttersta för att få hit min elev, det gör mig och min stab mycket restriktiv till de personer som finns här, speciellt som vi vägrades få alla er att med ed visa att ni inte är inblandad i besvärjningen av min elev. Tre som var i Voldemorts finns öppet här. Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore och Igor Karkaroff."

"Min bäste Herre Albus Dumbledore är på vår sida."

"Aha — så er sida är med Voldemort. Jag har erbjudit Dumbledore att göra en ed på att han inte har haft Harrys blod sedan han var blöjbarn — det är det blodet som har bundit honom till det här, han avböjde att göra eden. Snape har inte heller velat ge en ed på att han aldrig har lydit Voldemort. Dumbledore har inför ert lagting bedyrat att Snape inte är mer dödsätare än han själv. Då Snape ÄR en av dem så innebär det att Dumbledore är på minst lika hög nivå inom Voldemorts grupp. Igar Karkaroff fick frikort efter att ha blivit förrädare. En gång förrädare — alltid förrädare."

"Professor Snape är på vår sida, kom inte med några andra insinuationer."

"Jag har inte sagt att vare sig Snape eller Dumbledore är på din eller _er_ sida, men i mina ögon öppnar det för att ni alla är på samma sida som Voldemort. Nog om det — eller om du redan nu vill eda det du säger, men då ska du i den eden deklarera ett er sida inte är samma sida som Voldemort — annars är den inget värd."

"Jag . . j jag . . . jag Ludo Bagman svär vid min magi att Albus Dumbledore och Severus Snape inte är på samam sida som V . . Vo . . .Violde . . mort."

"Idiot — _må så ske_." Ett blåvitt sken omslöt dem en stund innan det fejdade ner.

"Är du nöjd nu?"

"Gör ljus eller på annat sätt visa att du fortfarande har magins kraft."

"_Lumus . . . **lumus** . . . **LUMUS**_ . . "

"Och din magi fungerar inte ser jag . . . som jag sa . IDIOT. Du ger bort ditt liv för andras lögner. Förstår du nu vad jag säger, men du behöver ta dig tillbaks till ditt kontor och skicka hit någon med magi. Ni andra — inser ni nu att endera är både Dumbledore och Snape på Voldemors, eller så bara Snape och Dumbledore är lurad, och i sin tur har lurar er. Snape är med den här eden bevisad vara en av Voldemorts män."

"Voldemort är DÖD." Fräste Bagman.

"Tyvärr har du inte ens magi nog att ta en ed på ditt liv för att _bevisa_ ditt påstående, nån annan som vill ta en ed på att Voldi är DÖD." . . . Inte — då så, beakta att det jag sagt, jag väljer att hålla min personal och elev ifrån _kända_ dödsätare, och därför borta från Hogwarts. Min personal håller nu på att mäta in höjdprofilen för Hogwarts för att bättre kunna bygga upp den tredimensionella duelleringsbanan. Den kommer att genomföras, om min elev blir ensam på den — så ska det bli intressant att se vad som sker med de övriga tävlande."

—

**7**

"Det är en trollspövägning och presentation av de tävlande för media klockan tre på onsdag eftermiddag, se till att din elev är med då."

"Närvaro — men inte samarbetsvillig, och min skolas elever får inte bli omnämnda eller visade med bild i media utan deras egna medgivande, och min elev har meddelat att han inte önskar omnämnas i media, den hysteri som har varit omkring honom är inte önskvärd."

"Du insisterar på att följa regelverket, trollspövägning är en ceremoni som ingår, likaså mediapresentation av deltagharna. Nu är det min tur insistera på att reglerna ska följas." Fräste Dumbledore.

—

Vägningen av trollspön var inte så märkvärdig, Harry presenterade ett _billigt_ neutralt trollspö som han inte ens hade som andrahands eller ens som reserv, det var den han hade för att lägga besvärjelser på, och öva att identifiera andras besvärjelser, det var helt enkelt ett av redskapen som användes i hans utbildning, eller mer korrekt — hade använts, men var med just för den här typen av verksamhet.

Det som inte heller syntes vid normal betraktelse, var den kräm som han hade smörjt in ansikte, hår och händer med — antimagic. Omagiska fotografier skulle det inte påverka — men han hade inte sett någon sådan kamera i händerna på eleverna på rasterna, och fotografen för tidningen använde — som vanligt — en magisk kamera.

Resultatet blev intressant i tidningen. Gruppbilden som han tvingades vara med på visade de tre övriga deltagarna helt normelt — men på platsen för honom själv fanns det bara kläderna, händer, hår och ansikte var alla svarta, hans glasögon, som han normalt använde var just för syns skull.

Hans syn var redan korrigerad, men glasögonen gav honom mörkerseende och de gav honom signifikativ information om omgivningen. Osynliga med mantel — där syntes mantelns tyg, de med besvärjelser syntes som form, även ansiktsform kunde urskiljas, det gjorde att han kunde identifiera de flesta som dolde sig under osynlighetsbesvärjelser.

Därtill flimrade personer som var magianvändare, de var just magiska och utstrålade magi. Animagi alltså magianvändare som var i djurform flimrade på ett sätt, liksom att de personerna flimrade lite extra när de var i normalform. Personer som var under inverkan av trolldryck flimrade på olika sätt beroende på om det var utseendeförändring eller personer som fått medicinsk hjälp. Men alltså bilden i tidningen hans ansikte helt svart utöver glasögonen, de var istället bara en nyans ljusare, men de syntes.

Personbeskrivningen poängterade att Albus Dumbledore hade placerat den värnlösa pojken i ett omagiskt hem utan att sedan ha följt upp hur han behandlades. Och att han utan att själv veta hur det gick till, därför att han var medvetslös på grund av de vuxnas agerade där han var placerad. Han vaknade upp en och en halv vecka senare — i Sydamerika, där han sedan växte under fem år tills han följde med sina nya målsmän när de flyttade tillbaks till USA.

Han var en medelmåtta bland eleverna vid den skola han nu gick. Och att någon som Albus Dumbledore hade förmedlat hans blod från blöjbarnstiden hade blodsbundit honom till tävlingen, och att det bara var en ren tur att hans rektor hade råkat se efterlysningn på honom, annars kunde det ha hänt att hans magi hade bestulits honom.

—

Albus hade hoppats att det skulle komma fram mer om Potter — för han ville själv veta, men han blev besviken. Hur Potter hade lyckats maskera bort sitt ansikte förstod han inte, var som störde honom ännu mer var att hans utseende i minnessollet var lika maskerat. Minnessollen var just magiska replikeringar, när Albus började fokusera sitt minne på de korta möten han hade haft med Harry efter att de kommit _tillbaks_ upptäckte han att ansikte, hår och händer var svarta och utan detaljer.

När han försökte komma fram till ett sammanhang började han inse att ett magiskt förstärkt medvetande hade också magiskt bearbetade minnen — och allt som skulle visa Potter på magiskt sätt, eller magiskt avbildad — var spärrat. Han försökte hitta referenser till möjligheten att åstadkomma det, men misslyckades.

Albus Dumbledore var inte glad, jo han visste att DADA-läraren inte var den äkta Moody. Genom tavlornas nyhetsförmedling visste han också att Snape försåg honom med polyjuice. Han visste också att någon hade stulit blod från hans lagar av _Potterblod_. Skulle han behöva så kunde han ta in en lämplig ung man och göra en blodsadoption, och med det hade han en _blodsarvinge_ av Potter, en som han hade total kontroll över.

Men så länge det fanns en Harry Potter, vid liv så var det inte möjligt, utan att avslöja sin agenda. Bara Potter — _Harry Potter_ kunde behaga _dö_ för Voldemorts hand skulle han ha fria händer att _i Harry Potters anda_, se till att namnet Potter fortlevde. Visst hade han försökt få _hem_ Potter tidigare, men det hade misslyckats, ingen av skolorna medgav att de hade en Harry Potter, och nu förstod han varför magisk bildidentifiering inte fungerade på honom.

—

**8**

"Harry har du allt klart det du behöver för i morgon?"

"Jo, fundamenten för duelleringsplatåerna gjorde det möjligt att göra skyddsgropar där enda möjligheten att applicera drakarna finns. Jag har testat några av dem, och förberett med orter mot där drakens ägg bör vara placerade om hon ska vara tillfreds med det. Nitroglycerinet är på plats, visar den tecken att blåsa eld — då blir det en sjudjävla smäll. Hundra liter bensin och femti liter nitro med extra tillskott av mycket magnesium för att höja illumineringen och zinkoxid för ett suveränt moln allt i ett moln hundra meter upp i luften borde göra vilken drake som helst desorienterad när det smäller av, som resultat av en utblåsning av eld från den. För åskådarna blir det ett ordentligt vitt ljus — en stor boll av vit och sedan nästan brandgul eld när zinkoxidenen är innesluten av den elden kalcinerar den och byter färg, sedan oxiderar den åter i slutet av magnesiumbranden så eftereffekten töjs ut, bet bör bli ordentligt varmt i ansiktet för alla som tittar på det. "

"Hur ska du få upp elden till den höjden för att antände nitroglycerinet?"

"Det blir en tunn sträng av bensin från marken mellan draken och mig upp till molnet det gör att det verkligen smäller till simultant med drakens eventuelle eldsprut, en observant iakttagare kan möjligen hinna se som en eldkanalen mellan marken och jättesmällen, jag räknar med en pust — annars vet jag inte riktigt vad som händer. Så snart den ger anvisning för en pust slår jag upp men _synliga_ kupolskölden, jag räknar med att redan stå vid en av skyddsgroparna då, sen är det beroende på vad som händer."

"Okej,

—

Effekten av Harrys lilla fyrverkeri hade blivit förödande, allt löst bland åskådarläktarna hade blåst bort, sjukvårdstältet försvann först och läktaren välte baklänges, där skadades de flesta, 189 med benbrott på armar eller ben. 86 hade allmänna blessyrer och mindre sårskador, alla hade hörselskada, förhoppningsvis övergående. Endast fyra var oskadda, det var en rektor och tre lärare, när de såg Harrys kupol, gjorde de var sin också.

Men draken hade tappat medvetandet, och var helt stilla, Harry kunde enkelt promenera fram och hämta det gyllene ägget.

Efterarbetet med alla skadade gjorde att all poängbedömning för Harry kom av sig. Han utsattes visserligen för ett litet förhör men han bedyrade att han inte hade satt fjutt på något fyrverkeri.

"Men du var ju den tävlande och du orsakade den där djävulssmällen — vad var det för hemsk besvärjelse?"

"Jag Harry James Potter — tar min magi och mitt liv som garant för att det Inte var jag som satte fjutt på den där smällen. Det var draken som gjorde det. — Det garanterar mitt liv och min magi."

"Konstigt — du lever. Du lever trots din ed."

"Inte alls konstigt. Det kan ha varit något i luften som drakelden tände jag tyckte det luktade av bensin — men det var inte jag som tände på, jag bara tog skydd när jag såg att den tänkte grilla mig. Det kanske var nån sån där gasläcka."

"Måste ha varit det. — Hur klarade du dig, du bar ju nära?"

"Kupolskyddet, håller för tryck, värme, lus och ljud utöver alla möjliga besvärjelser, och när jag tänker på det — jag var ju i skyddet _innan_ smällen och den hindrar magi både utifrån in och inifrån ut, så jag kan omöjligt ha fjuttat på det, för jag var i skydd redan innan drakens eld lämnade dess mun, sen varken såg eller hörde jag nåt förrän jag reducerade skyddet."

"Ett fantastiskt skydd — måste vara förträffligt vid strid."

"Nej tyvärr — man ser inte ut från det heller, det är en chansning när man tar ner det."

"Okej, tack — lycka till."

"Det samma." Sa Harry när auroren gick över till hans grupp.

—

Det hade tagit tre veckor innan allt hade ordnat upp sig, aurorrapporten som återgavs i tidningen innehöll uppgiften att Potter med en ed på sitt liv vittnade att det inte var han som hade _orsakat_ förödelsen. Inom sig log Harry när han insåg hur det hade tolkats, det enda han hade gjort en ed på var just antändningen. Drakens eldpust var det som orsakade smällen såtillvida att allt var förberett att minsta lilla gnista på rätt ställe, skulle räcka. Men eden gällde han hade _inte tänt den gnistan själv_. Inte heller volonterade han någon information om vad det var i luften som kunde åstadkomma det. Det alla hade talat om var eldklotet och den intensiva värmen som kändes innan allt blåste bort.

Harry insåg att magnesiumet strålade värme när det brann han var glad att han hade höjt upp höjden på molnet med bensin och nitrot från det han från början hade tänkt, 50 meter men höjde det till 150 meter, eldklotet hade svett ett par träd som var nära drakhägnet, eldklotet måste därför ha varit bortåt 200 meter i diameter. Han själv hade ju varit fräsch, att sedan observera molnet som blev resultat av det. det vara steg och steg och steg upp i skyn. Nitroglycerinet innehöll gav i sig inga spår, men bensinet gav finfördelat svart kol, och resultatet av det blev inte vitt men grått. Han visste nu hur han skulle göra en atombombssimulering i mindre skala, han hade ju redan testat den.

Många noterade försynt senare att det aldrig kom några fler artiklar signerade Riita Skeeter, Harry förstod att det flickande av ljus han hade sett i luften medan han gick fram mot draken hade varit en liten animagi. Skeeter hade gjort sin sista diskreta journalistiska upptäckt — resultatet av den tog hon med sig i graven, askan spridd över nejden.

—

**9**

Det blev intensiva meningsutbyten angående julbalen, och närvaro vid den.

"Tre saker, jag och min stab och deltagande elevkår avstår att gå in i den byggnad där Albus Dumnbledore med stab håller hov, detta på grund av säkerhetsaspekten. Vidare vägrar vi äta eller dricka något som tillhandahålles av nämnda grupp, till den gruppen involveras samtliga av ministeriets personal. Orsaken är att någon på den här sidan har använt blodsmagi för att binda min elev, vare sig Albus Dumbledore, hans stab, ministerits personel eller de övriga skolirnas personal kunde, eller ville inte med en ed svära sig fri från inblandning av bindandet hit för min elev. Vidare när vi anlände hade de förberett något som inte var så vänligt mot oss, alverna som stod i beredskap att serva oss hade fått förberedande order om hur de skulle göra med eller för oss, oavsett de ord som sades för vad som skulle göras. Alltså redan vid ankomsten var det något förberett som skulle drabba oss. Tyvärr vet jag inte vad, men jag vet att det var något som skulle påverka minst någon av min grupp mindre positivt — sett med våra värderingar. Det är orsaken att vi vägrar delta i dryckenskap eller frossande här."

Det är ju befängt — naturligtvis är det bara antaganden — jag är minister och naturligtvis är ni helt säkra här i England och här på Hogwarts — vem skulle vilja skada er?"

"Minister — tar du ditt liv i en ed på det du just sa — att det är befängt av mig det jag påstår. Tar du en ed på ditt liv att det jag sa om att något negativt, sett med vår horisont, var förberett för minst någon av oss?"

"Naturligtvisk naj ga göra det — Jag Cornelius Fud . . . "

"STOPP din idiot. — jag kan ta en ed på det jag sa — och leva, du skulle dö om du hade fortsatt. Jag har orsak att hålla mig borta härifrån, jag är det som hindrar Albus Dumbledore att sätta tummen på Harry Potter för hans egen agenda. De här spektaklet är inget annat än ett sätt att få Harry Potter tillbaks till England. Hans ålder gör att Dumbledore kan övertyga ert lagråd att Potter inte ska räknas som myndig _trots_ att han redan är deklarerad det på grund av att han är bunden till den här tävlingen."

"Potter är ju en av oss här — varför skulle han inte återvända, vi kan mycket väl skapa en lag som hindrar honom att återvända?"

"Naturligtvis kan ni göra det, _om_, ni också deklarerar honom omyndig, eller hittar på andra idiotiska villkor att hålla honom."

"Han är på Hogwarts nu — då ska han vara kvar och ta OWL och NEWT här också."

"Du ser — du är redan inne på att försöka, nästa gång du är idiotisk nog att göra en ed — ska jag inte stoppa dig. Men du sa att Potter _är på Hogwarts_ där har du fel. Potter är på den här tävlingen, det gör att var helst han sätter sina fötter så är han under samma nationalistiska som besättningen på fartyg trots att fartyget är förtöjt så är fartyget att betrakta som den nation det är registrerat vid. Därför är Potter inte att betrakta som att han är ens i Europa medan han är här med anledning av tävlingen. Från att eleverna i skolan kan åka hem för juluppehållet, tills de ska vara tillbaks — den tiden är ett vakum för oss då vi inte har en farkost hemifrån att sitta och sura i, därför återvänder vi hem till USA. Vi tänker inte ge er minsta lilla möjlighet att hitta ett lagrum att förtrycka min elev."

"Men det är ju fö . . . "

"Glöm det där om förbrödring. Adjö."

—

Tre veckor fick de under juluppehållet. _Professor_ Moody, valde att nyttja julledigheten. I verkligheten togs den falske om hand — det var den äkta som _stämplade ut_. Att hitta barnfiguren av Voldi var enkelt, sanningsserum är mycket användbart, den lilla Voldifiguren var visserligen motsträvig, men kunde inte övervinna sanningsserum, alltså spillde han hemligheterna om sina horcrux. Lucius Malfoy kunde de också ta hand om, även han berättade villigt under serumets inverkan. Lite hjälp av mental övertygelse hjälpte också att hämta in Voldemorts kassa.

Namnet Kreacher, hjälpte att hitta det saknade horcruxet från grottan. Ringen gick utmärkt när de hade alla uppgifter från Voldi det sista blev diademet på Hogwarts, även det enkelt när de visste hur det skulle gå till. En dementor skulle visst kunna suga i sig det lilla som återstod av Voldi, från barnakroppen.

Horcrux eller inte — en dementor löser upp den själsliga substansen oavsett om den har Horcrux eller inte. Innan det var dags att återvända efter ledigheten valde Moody att avslöja sin fångvaktare och begära _sjukledighet_. Han kände inte för att ställa upp för Dumbledore längre. Cruch Jr. och Sr. Dömdes i en sluten rättegång till dementorkyss. Råttan Pettigrew hade också pumpats på var han kunde lämna i uppgifter. Med det kunde Sirius Black hämtas ut från Azkaban och komma på rehabilitering.

Harry med grupp visste nu vad som låg bakom Harrys bindning till tävlingen, de hade också en namnlista på 129 namn på dödsätare, eller Voldemortsympatisörer. Lucius Malfoy hade råkat ut för en olycka i flamnätet, halva han kastades ut på ministeriet och den andra halvan i hemmet. Ingen förstod hur det kunde hända, men död var han och förblev död. Han fick aldrig tillfälle att tala om för sina medbröder att de var avslöjade.

—

**10**

Efter all ledighet dröjde det inte länge förrän det drog ihop sig för badningsmomentet. Tre gånger hade Harry _bjudits in_ i Hogwarts för att inte behöva sitta ute mitt i vintern när han var på plats. Men alla tre gångerna hade han ganska bryskt fått reda på att han inte var välkommen att _föra sånt oherrans oväsen_. _Sonorus maximus_ på ägget och öppna det, det var i stil med oväsenplantorna som till och med kunde döda folk som inte använde hörselskydd. Ägget dödade inte — men det hindrade alla samtal inom oöverskådliga avstånd inom Hogwarts.

Jo Harry visste att det skulle handla om ett vattenäventyr, och han hade lyssnat på den i simbassängen hemma på Potters herrgård, men varför inte ta tillfället i akt att skapa terror, när tillfälle bjöds.

Administrativa gruppen var villrådig, gisslan skulle finnas men vilken skulle vara gisslan till Potter.

"Gregory vad ska vi v . . . "

"Rektor Dumbledor — jag är inte på förnamnsbasis med dig, och ser ingen orsak att bli det heller."

"Rektor Dackan, ursäkta och mitt namn är Dumbledore — jag är van att vara familjär i vänskapliga sammanhang — som den här.""

"Jag har otaliga gånger deklarerat att jag, min stab och min hittvingade elev INTE är på vänskaplig nivå med någon här. Och min stab är tabu, min elev är deltagare och jag är en av domarna så jag föreslår en av din stab som hans gisslan, visa nu hur mycket du kan lita på Severus Snape."

"Varför skulle jag välja honom?"

"Han är ju _din att kommendera_."

—

Endast trollspö var tillåtet att medföra till badäventyret — det hade blivit diskussion vad de skulle ha när Gregory frågade om de tävlande skulle vara nakna.

"Nej vet du vad — vad får dig att tro det?" Den kvinliga deltagarens rektor började fnysa föraktfullt.

"Endast trollspö. Det innebär just det _ENDAST TROLLSOPÖ_, först efter starten får de mana fram klädsel."

"Vi måste se över vad som kan räknas in." invände Karkaroff, de enades de om att se över det.

—

Harry stod med de övriga och inväntade starten — en timme skulle de ha på sig. Han hade en hel del _hemligheter_ i klädseln. Han bar nu liksom vid förra momentet sin camo-fältdräkt. Vid livremmen fanns två syretuber i miniatyr, det gav honom syre i två gånger tio minuter, om han använde dem. Dessutom hade han en evakueringstub, den var inte mycket större än en torped, han kunde kliva in i den utan problem även under vatten, när öppningen sedan stängdes pressades vattnet ut och han hade luft i en halv timme, samt möjlighet till ca 40 knops undervattens transport. Men den var enbart för en person. Den såg ut som en penna i vid ena benfickan.

Kniv till självförsvar hade också medgetts. Harrys kniv såg ut som en vanlig dykarkniv, men bladet var delat i 12 separata _stift_ och de kunde skjutas iväg och var dödliga på avstånd upp till ca 15 meter i vatten. Efter det var det en ytterst liten del kvar av _klingan_. Gasampullen och plastsäcken var till för snabb uppstigning plastsäcken hade remmar som han hade fäst vid sin sele, plastsäcken var mest lik en krockkudde, men avsevärt mycket större, den skulle ta honom till ytan på ett ögonblick.

Under skorna fanns det fem bitar calciumkarbid på vardera av skorna. Inte någon vattenvarelse skulle vilja vara inom fem meter från där spåren av dem fanns i vattnet, och sjön skulle bara kontaminerad i månader efter det — och i det närmaste livlös, kanske längre än ett år.

—

Startsignalen löd, tre av de tävlande hoppade ner i vattnet, Potter stod kvar — han kallade in en stor sten från sidan av sjön, efter det kallade han efter en mindre sten den gjorde han om till en fackla, efter det kom diverse trädgrenar och annan bråte susande mot honom, det syntes att delar av bråten separerade och manades in i toppdelen av facklan, just som facklan _slog eld_ tog han ett tag om den större stenen och hoppade ner i vattnet medan han höll facklan högt. Hans färd nedåt gick fort.

Att han hade en brinnande fackla i vattnet för att ge ljus förbluffade den grupp vattenvarelser verkade stå vakt vid fyra pålar, där fanns två unga flickor och en mycket liten flicka — och den han visste var Severus Snape.

Han tittade på de fyra, strax insåg han att den minsta flickan var en _vela_ — en vela i vatten — hon skulle . . . familjen skulle vara glad om hon överlevde, men kanske klarade de sig genom nån besvärjelse. Men ingen av dem var något Harry tänkte ta med upp, men det här var ju cirkus. Ur sin ena ficka tog han fram en död råtta och förvandlade den till något som såg ut som Severus Snapes huvud avskuret från kroppen, den höll hans ena hand i hans hår, i det läget släppte han facklan som snabbt sjönk ner en bit i bottnen och förblev stående — och brinnande, i det läget såg han att även någon av de övriga närmade sig, han utlöste uppsigningssäcken.

Den fart den hade när den nådde ytan räckte för att Harry skulle nå bryggan innan han sjönk ner igen. när han gick förbi domargruppen slängde han, det som inte kunde misstagas vara annat än, Snapes avskurna huvud framför Dumbledores fötter.

"Där fanns ingen jag saknar, men jag kunde se den som satte Voldemort mot mina föräldrar, var sak har sin tid." Sa han och gick vidare. Åskådarna hade blivit likbleka och en absolut tystnad rådde, och tyst förblev det tills de övriga kom upp. Harry hade lämnat dem och tog sig hem via 'nästet'.

—

**11**

"Harry — är du här?"

"Jo, hur länge höll det?"

"Diggory visste att Snapes huvud satt kvar på hans kropp och talade om det för Dumeldor, sen dröjde det inte så länge förrän både Snape och velatjejen också kom upp — oskadda kan jag nämna. Men det är totalt uppror, förstod jag rätt håller sjön på att tömmas, nån har förgiftat den. Du? — Facklan?"

"Vi låter det så smått sippra ut att alla trolldrycksrester i Snape måste ha orsakat någon reaktion."

"Som i verkligheten orsakats av — dig?"

"Kalciumkarbid, det råkade visst finans nåt sånt under mina skosulor, det är för att hindra spårhundar och vilda djur att spåra mig. Det är ju standard — glömde att det kanske hade betydelse i vattnet — misstag händer — blod glöms — av misstag och kalciumkarbid som är standard under skorna kan missas."

"De gillar oss inte här, men vi vet ju att det var inte dumbledores order att få hit dig. Men Facklan den var nåt nytt, vad var det?"

"Funderade på det i natt, tänkte först göra blixtljus korta lumus maximus, men isopropynitrat. Det brinner även utan ny syretillförsel så även i vatten bara man kan hålla det så pass varmt att det avger brännbara gaser, så övre delen av stenen blev som pompsten — full med hålrum, det fylldes med propylnitratet, samtidigt blev det en isolering från det kalla vattnet, elden gjorde resten, lämnade den brinnande där nere, tror det imponerade."

"Jo — det pratades länge om den, de övriga . . . hm Velan kom inte ens ner, men grabbarna nämnde om att de hade stor hjälp av skenet från facklan, det startade frågor, så de berättade om att det fanns en fackla där nere. Men Dumbledore är inte den som band sig till tävlingen, men jag tror inte att han överlever en ed på sitt liv att han inte redan tidigt visste hur det hade gått till — och att Moody var en förfalskning."

"Sant det — men det passade hans syften alldeles förträffligt — tills han märkte att det bet honom själv i häcken."

"Duellen, du får slå sönder dem så mycket du vill, men döda dem inte."

"Jag har inget emot dem personligen, men okej, lite benbräckning och ormgift, nåt som sätter dem i koma en och en halv vecka, så blir slutliga delen given."

"Det låter som en plan."

"Det är så jag tänkte från början, och det ger dem något at tänka på. Men inte ormar, de syns för lätt, spindlar är bättre och det blir ju inte naturliga insekter eller djur, så jag kan i princip komponera det jag behöver, inklusive vilket gift som behövs."

"De har redan satt en svart stämpel på dig, efter tävlingen kanske de hällre vill förbjuda dig att komma tillbaks än att håll dig kvar."

"Man kan ju hoppas. Med Voldis centrala del i en dementor, och att vi har koll på alla horcruxen, då ska det ju inte vara någon risk att han kommer igen, eller?"

"Som du sa — man kan ju hoppas."

"Hur blev det föresten efter att Snape kom upp med huvudet i behåll?"

"Jag kunde se på Dumbledore att han blev både lättad men det fanns också en besvikelse bakom hans lättade uttryck."

"Som att han på sätt å vis nu skulle ha uppskattat om Snape hade blivit av med huvudet och det kunde skylla på mig, och med det deklarera mig som _mördare_, med det skulle de kunna begära mig utlämnad. Kanske det var _det_ han var besviken att han inte fick möjlighet att göra."

"Sannolikt, och om det är så, så måste det ha skapat en hel del planering och sedan lika mycket omplanering — men det håller honom sysselsatt. Läggdags."

—

**12**

Harry var glad att han hade kunnat undvika att fraternisera med pöbeln, visst var han till kroppsbyggnad och utseende som de, men han hade flera år mer erfarenhet än de i klass fyra på Hogwarts, de som skulle vara hans jämgamla, attans kan skulle kunna gå in som behörig lärare i alla ämnen de utbildade där, men det var något som inte skulle deklareras.

Flera av de unga hade visat intresse att bekanta sig med honom. Ett par av dem kunde han med ytlig avläsning konstatera att de _hade i uppgift_ att bli bekanta med honom. Attans en av dem trodde att hon till och med skulle bli hans fru, hon var ju så gott som . . . han fick en tanke att det kanske var bäst att se över en del dokument. Om flickas ytliga tankar var korrekta så kunde det mycket väl ligga ett äktenskapskontrakt någon stans där.

—

"Harry, läs det här." Sa Gregory och stack en trave papper i handen på honom.

Nästan en timme senare lyfte Harry på huvudet och såg att Gregory fortfarande satt där.

"Fattar jag det rätt om jag förstått det så att Sirius är steril, men att han som _Lord Black_ måste ha en arvinge inom tre år efter att han axlar lordskapet och — eller — att det ska vara klart innan han är tjugofem år. Alltså han är över tretti nu, det innebär att han _ska_ _vara _pappa till en son inom tre år efter att han tar opp mantel, men som steril är det omöjligt för honom."

"Ja, men det finns en utväg för honom, han kan överlåta lordskapet till en som finns inom släktskapet, alternativt göra en blodsadoption. Han vill överlåta det till dig, du har släktskap från Black inom fem led och är därför acceptabel utan blodsadoption."

"Så jag behöver ha en son inom tre år då? Kalenderår eller mina år?"

"Kalenderår, men inte det — innan du är 25 år fyllda, då du nu har mer än tre år tills dess. Men du är en Potter också, du behöver ha _två_ barn helst två pojkar. Potters kan mellanlanda i en dotter, den hon gifter sig med måste då vara en ättling inom tio generationer tillbaks från någon Potter. Men Black, den släkten kräver en pojke som arvtagare, och högst fem led bakåt för att vara arvtagare. Men du har några år på dig att hitta någon lämplig mor till dem. Det medger att barnen kan ha olika mödrar, du måste inte vara gift med dem — men du ska erkänna barnen som dina, och deklarera dem som arvtagare, men då måste också vara blodstestade som dina för att kunna godkännas som arvtagare — men allt innan du är 25 _levnadsår_ år fyllda."

"Okej, för Black, alltså Sirius, om jag inte går med på det, blir det svårt att hindra Draco — en Malfoy, att stiga in med familjerättslagen som stöd förstår jag. Föresten när blir han myndig nu när hans far så tragiskt omkom."

"När han har OWL och är minst 15, jag tror de försöker få honom att klara OWL nu till våren."

"Och det innebär — vad?"

"Att han är baron Malfoy, och även kan göra anspråk på lordskapet för Black, om inte arvsfrågan redan är löst."

"Okej — Blacks måste hållas borta från Malfoys. Vad måste jag göra?"

"Signera att du tar på dig ansvaret för familjen Black, som Lord Potter går det då automatiskt, hade du inte varit det redan skulle det ha måst en förhandling och så var det, det där med 15 år _kalenderår_ fyllda — och Draco Malfoy är lite före dig där."

"Och med det har _vissa_ två orsaker att begära att jag _flyttar hem_."

"Jo, men du kan ge Sirius jobbet som din företrädare, det räddar dig från behovet att vara här."

"Kör i vind, allt för att slå dem på fingrarna."

"Det är av största betydelse att vi kan genomföra det här spektaklet, Voldi klarade ut att som han kallade henne _Bella_, vilket innebär Bellatrix Lestrange — född Black, hon har ett av horcruxen, så länge det finns i hennes välv är det _ofarligt_, men kommer det ur vet ingen vad som kan hända — första åtgärd är alltså att ta hand om allt i valvet — och sedan gallra."

"För tusan — finns de över allt?"

"Nä men det är det sista — om det inte hänt nån olycka någon stans."

"Ke?

"Det ärr, du vet att det är en länk, men hur stark den är vet vi inte, det behöver inte vara ett, men _kan_ vara ett."

"Det finns inga som överlever en dödsförbannelse. Absolut inga. Men du lever, använde han en dödsförbannelse mot dig? Kanske, dina minnen av grönt ljus tyder på det."

"Men — hur kunde jag då överleva?"

"Anta att din mor går emellan och säger — _döda mig istället_ — alltså hon skulle sparas. Någon hade bett honom att spara henens liv, och det var så lovat. Så säger hon det — _döda mig istället_. Och _han gör det_. Med det beseglade han avtalet att spara ditt liv, det var lika mäktigt som en ed på livet. Så fortsätter han och avser döda dig. Då spärrade magin det just därför att han valde att döda din mor _istället för dig_."

"Varför har ingen kommit på det förut?"

"Harry — Pettigrew — förrädaren, fick _order of merlin_ postumt för att Dumbledore styrde det dit. Dumle VET, och visste då, att han hade organiserat så att det blev Pettigrew som ansvarade för hemlighållandet — och med Dumble's okynne att mentalt läsa av folk till höger och vänster, så behöver han inte kräva eder. Han vet var han har sina tjänare, han visste att Voldemort skulle angripa din familj, kanske var det han som _skapade_ det som gäller som profetia. Han behövde Potters etablissemang — Dumbedore var på ruinens brant då. Dumbledore litar jag inte på och har aldrig gjort."

"Tack — nu börjar jag förstå varför han var tvungen att få bort Sirius — utan att döda honom. På Azkaban var han kvar i livet, som död skulle Blacks gå till Malfoys med Lucius som förmyndare för sin son — var det ju hans. Med Sirius ute var jag borta från Dumbel's kontroll — och hans tillgång till min familjs pengar."

"Nåt i den riktningen jo."

"Djävla gubbtjuv."

"Fast så får man inte säga — i vart fall inte när andra hör."

"Tur att vi inte lät honom etablera oss i hans domän."

"I huset är tavlorna och Alverna hans att kommendera, så det var aldrig något alternativ för oss, om vi skulle ha etablerat oss där skulle det ha varit i _nästet_, alltså att ha den här, men så här har vi helt fri rörelsefrihet, och trevligare bostad."

"Tack."

"Kommande två veckor ska du röra dig på Hogwarts utomhusområden, lyssna och ta till dig det du kan av rykten. Sätt av en patronus som väktare över dig och RW'a in i Hogwarts försök att se och följa Dumbledore. Försök också se vad de övriga tävlande planerar inför duellen. Det blir en alla samtidigt. Det verkade på Olympe och Karkaroff som att de var _samspelta_ — sannolikt har deras studenter enats om att göra gemensam sak mot Hogwarts tävlande, och förmodligen även mot dig. Därför bör du välja en av dem och slå ut den ordentligt direkt, sen Hogwarts tävlande och sedan städa."

"Okej, min tanke också."

—

**13**

"Välkomna till tävlingsmoment tre, en duell, det är rörliga plattformar där höjdskillnad och avstånd varierar i ett fast rörelsemönster.

Fyra plattformarna kommer att röra sig och ingen gör magi som går utanför den egna plattformen förrän aktieringen ges. Före det är det tillåtet att använda magi så länge det endast berör den egna plattformen. Plattformarna kommer att röra sig minst ett och ett halvt varv i rörelsemönstret innan magi mot andra medges.

Lottdragningen har utfallit så att Hogwarts tävlande har pattform 'A', Beauxbatons plattform 'B', Durmstrang plattform 'C' och Phoenix plattform 'D' de tävlande intar sina plattformar och de börjar sina rörelser. Samtidigt tänds den parafinindränkta trasan på det där repet, när repet är avbrunnet frigörs hammaren som kommer att slå till den där stålplattan — ner det sker hörs det, först när det ljudet har kommit är det tillåtet att agera utanför den egna plattformen.

Tävlande får INTE lämna sina plattformar — vad de gör så länge de finns kvar på dem — är upp till dem själva. det finns en röd platta på samtliga plattformar, om en tävlande hamnar på den transporteras de per automatik till en reserverad sjukbädd, och deras tid noteras. Så länge minst två tävlande är aktiva, eller kan vara aktiva fortgår tävlingen. Ingen annan än de tävlande agerar så länge en tävlande är på sin plattform — oavsett vilket skick den är i. behöver ni medicinsk hjälp — släng er på den röda delen av plattformen. Är ni oförmögen att röra er — förblir ni där ni är oavsett det skick ni är i — tills endast en tävlande återstår. TÄND.

—

Genast började plattformarna röra sig Harry började bygga upp sitt försvar, tre skikt av frammanat stål, han såg till att kevlarmattan bakom stålet verkligen satt fast på stålet. Med tre lager av det skulle inte ens värsta angreppen kunna sarga skyddet. Han formade sitt skydd så han hade ryggen helt täckt oavsett vid vilken angreppsöppning gan själv använde.

Det som såg ut som kupolsköld, inne under skyddet gjorde han sig osynlig och gick till ena kanten och tittade ut mot de övriga, för tillfället var han lågt ner, han hade två över sig och en i samma höjd.

Plattformarna hade fullbordat tre och ett halvt varv när repet brann av och det blev tillåtet med aggressiva angrepp. Ett flertal besvärjelser haglade ner mot — just det Diggory, alltså var de två ovanför. Han hade inledningsvis planerat för ormar, men spindlar fungerade bättre. De var frammanade, alltså bestämde han själv vilken form av gift de skulle ha.

Han såg att Diggory var svårt trängd. Men han hade redan satt tillräckligt med spindlar på undersidan av de två plattformarna som var ovanför — nu var han själv på väg mot lägsta punkten Diggory på väg mot högsta. Därför måste ha . . . just det där kom det . . . skärbesvärjelser — benknäckarbesvärjelser opsan — Velas använder eld. – men inne på egen plattform.

Han hade tidigt förstått att plattformarna var besvärjda att inte höra kommentatorn eller andra utrop från åskådarna — men kunde tydligt höra varandra. Därför kunde han höra hur Fleur svor över spindlarna. Och ögonblicket senare hördes Krums arga svordomar, innan hans plattform tystnade.

Harry såg dock att Diggury riktade besvärjelser mot plattformen som inte var Fleurs, med det förstod han att Krum var kvar, alltså måste han vara alert. Så hörde han något han anade mer än förstod att det var samarbetskommando — det var Krums röstläge, och strax överöstes hans falska kupoler med besvärjelser. Alltmedan han själv var osynlig och kunde tryckte sig mot ena kanten, han tig noga sikte, manade fram en stor platsboll – med bensin, den fäste på undersidan av Krums plattform.

Så hörde han Fleur säga. "Han tänker nog sitta där tills vi andra gör slut på oss själva, jag är på väg neråt och Diggory kommer i höjd med dig strax."

"_Beta fem_" kom det till svar.

Han hade fortfarande Fleurs plattform högre upp än sin egen — han satte av spindlar på hennes igen. Diggory hade fått en andhämtningspaus, när han var högst upp var han skyddad av plattfornmens golv. När han kom i jämnhöjd med Krum kunde han se att Krum kliade sig på flera ställen, gott, han var klar det skulle ta tills natten innan de drabbades av medvetslösheten.

Medan Fleur nu var på väg nedåt, och han själv uppåt började han överösa henne med stingrar, det hindrade henne att hinna se nästa invasion av spindlar, stingrar är något många duellanter vågar ta emot för att skydda sig mot allvarligare. Men stingrar gjorde att stackars Fleur inte märkte att en del av det som kändes var spindelangrepp. När hon såg det använde hon eld igen — men inte många meter ovanför henne fanns Krums plattform . och bensinbehållaren läckte — alt mer, plötsligt brann det till och Krums plattform sveptes in i lågorna — som dessutom rann ner mot Fleur. Bara ögonblick efter det indikerade de två plattformarna att de hade evakuerats.

Diggory på väg liksom han själv men han var under Diggory — han fick linje att infektera även Diggorys kupol med spindlar på undersidan.

Två varv senare var Harry helt säker på att även Crdric var biten, och med det skulle de inte vara i stånd att gå in i labyrinten. Nu blev det den snällare varianten av utslagningsbesvärjelser. Först en blixt Lumus Maximus bredvid, och direkt i dess efterverkning kom utslagningsbesvärjelsen.

Det tog fyra varv innan han var ensam alert. Men det finurliga med tidräkningen var att så länge den tävlande fanns kvar på plattformen — så var de kvar i tävlingen, det var ifall de transporterades ut som deras tid slutade. Efter det blev det turordningspoäng för i vilken ordning de föll Cedric hade fått mer tid än Harry hade tänkt sig, men fungerade spindlarna så skulle saken vara klar.

—

14

Två dagar senare var det uppror i de övriga tävlingslägren, deras tävlande låg i koma. Även Harry höll sig borta från Hogwarts, hans rektor gav inga kommentarer, bara _"Vi hoppas på det bästa"_ varvid alla trodde att även Potter var under vård. Återigen insisterade Dumbledore att för att _säkerställa bästa vård_, skulle Harry Potter vårdas på Hogwarts. Ärligheten i hans begäran föll pladask när han inte brydde sig att ens fråga om de övriga två tävlande.

—

När det en vecka senare blev dags för sista tävlingsmomentet var det verkligen uppror — bara en tävlande kom till start.

Harry valde raka vägen in, han brände hål i buskaget och gick rakt in. Han slog av ett ben på bordet och stack in den smala delen i pokalen och bar ut den utan att ta i den själv.

"Vad menas med det där?" Fräste Minister Fudge, och tog i pokalen för att ställa ner den på bordet. När han tog i den — försvann han.

"Så det var det jag skulle råka ut för — var är han?" Frågade Harry vasst.

Det blev naturligtvis stort uppror och pådrag, att en minister försvinner måste anses alvarligt — så det var inte så ofta någon ens kopplade samman att det egentligen var en tävlande som skulle ha tagit i den. Tre veckor senare var fortfarande både pokal och minister spårlöst borta. Gringotts meddelade att deras uppföljning signalerade att personen som hade valvet vars namn var Cornelius Fudge hade avlidit, datumet stämde överens med datumet han försvann från tävlingsarenan.

Ingen hade satt samman att tre tävlande hade varit oförmögna att delta i sista momentet, utgången var följaktligen given redan vid start, och att Potter vägrade ta i den koppades med att de hade visat att de inte litade på något från Hogwarts — och de fick nu det verkligen bekräftat.

—

Ingen annan än Gregory Dackan visste exakt vad som hände med ministern, Gregory, var nämligen den som med tidvändarens hjälp kunde ta emot ministern när han kom. Men genom artiklar i tidningen senare kunde de flesta förstå att ministern hade agerat så att det gynnat terroristgruppen, men att de försvinnanden av en del prominenta kunde skyllas på ministerns handlande kunde vara det som hade gjort dem missnöjda. Följaktligen ökade budgeten för aurorerna ordentligt, och striktare regler infördes på alla avdelningar. — men fortfarande försvann det personer, och så skulle det fortsätta länge ytterligare, ja så länge Harrys _vänner_ hittade dödsätare att ta hand om.

**** Ende ****

—


End file.
